Ophelia Ramírez
Ophelia Ramírez is one of June's best friends and a regular on the series. She is shown to have a deadpan, cynical personality and a critical view of the world, taking on alternative and punk tastes in almost everything. Altogether, Ophelia has appeared in 23 episodes; 8, 6, and 8 times respectively for each season as well as one short, The Bus Stop. Biography Ophelia is tomboyish like Juniper, and a glum, deadpan pre-teen, whose opinions of bands, clothes, and music change as much as she deems necessary to be different from everyone else. She is opinionated, head-strong and skeptical enough that she will not be caught wearing or even associating with anything that is mainstream. Although Ophelia seems to be emotionless, she is shown to have a soft, vulnerable and emotional side as she was hurt by June constantly abandoning her friends or breaking promises and actually cried when she told June that she is her best friend but has no idea why June is always running away. She even regards Roger as a friend despite trying to get him away from her and she has a dream sequence with him that she refers to as "A nightmare". When choosing whether or not to go out on a date with Roger, she comments that she'd rather put her head in a bucket of cockroaches. She seems to be very close to Jody, as seen when she commented on how happy she looked when running for president and again when she stood up to Melissa O'Malley after seeing Jody cry during her speech while June was finding the Vindolf Hobgoblin. As a result of her speech then, she (unwittingly) becomes elected for class president after earning more votes than Juniper or Melissa despite never even being on the ballots. In general, Ophelia has a goth attitude on the outside, but on the inside she is a great friend, as she is seen often standing up for her friends. She finds Jody and Roger to be weird, but has said, "Keep your friends close and your stupid friends even closer". Roger has been hinted to have a crush on Ophelia and the same perhaps goes for Ophelia, except, she hasn't admitted it yet, although Ophelia does show that she cares about Roger. Even though she does not seem to keep many hobbies outside of being kind of rebellious and alternative, she does enjoy surfboarding which seems to be a popular past-time in Orchid Bay. She is also quite athletic as she beat Melissa O’ Malley and her friends to second place in their middle-school's triathlon try-outs. Trivia *Her mother tried to enroll Ophelia into a ballet camp, but Ophelia took initiative and let herself be enrolled into summer drama camp instead.[1] *Ophelia has appeared on the show almost as many times as Jody, including the short mini-episode they were in. The only episode she does not appear in next to either Jody or Roger is Every Witch Way But Loose, the finale. Category:Canon Characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:The Life and Times of Juniper Lee characters Category:Daughters Category:Mortals Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Goth